wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
2400s
*'2429': Arcadia is colonized and there is little need to terraform since it already possesses habitable conditions. *'2440': the Inner Colony Wars begins with the Inner Colonies launching a political war against the Earth government based on federal rights and economic differences between the Inner and Outer Colonies. *'March 20, 2469': Sonia Delgado, future ORION operative and defector, is born on Madrigal. *'2470': the Inner Colony Wars, a misnomer designation since there was no bloodshed, ends sometime around this year with the Unified Earth Government meeting the demands of the conflicted Inner Colonies. *'March 20, 2484': long-term economic hindrances resulted from the Inner Colony Wars forces the Unified Earth Government to draw in more money that can fund economic recovery projects for the Inner Colonies. President James MacArthur passes the Snowdrop Acts of 2484 which enforces taxation laws on the Outer Colonies. *'December 10, 2485': Thel 'Vadamee is born in the State of Vadam on Sanghelios. *'August 16, 2487': the Carthage government declares separation from the Unified Earth Government over the media after witnessing several households descend into poverty because of the Snowdrop Acts. The Office of Naval Intelligence tries to limit the spread of this news over Waypoint Nine and other news stations, to avoid a disastrous domino effect. *'March 23, 2488': seven months of political battles and naval blockades have done nothing to intimidate Carthage to back down from their pursuit of independence. The Unified Earth Government is forced to submit and allow their independence, but Carthage will be completely cutoff from outside help. *'2490': the United Nations Space Command suspects the colonists on Levosia of illegally diverting selenium and technetium, both elements used in making faster-than-light drives. CENTCOM orders a naval blockade around the 26 Draconis System. *'January 29, 2491': the Colonial Military Administration initiates the ORION Project with the intent of preparing for the alluding Insurrection. Kevin Verenski is promoted to General in the CMA and given a seat in the committee that will determine candidate selection and operations for the project. *'2492': Far Isle is engulfed in rioting and violent protesting, and the UNSC nukes the civilian population. *'2494': the Callisto Incident occurs in the 26 Draconis System when Insurrectionists capture the crew of the UNSC Callisto. The UNSC confronted this ransom with a small battalion. The terrorists detonated a nuclear weapon that was hidden in an asteroid, a clever tactic that gained them victory and uncovered a method for which nukes can be used in space combat. The terrorists were outsmarted when Preston Cole sent a fake and illegal surrender distress message and because of this, the terrorists were apprehended. *'2494': Insurrection on Eridanus II breaks out as insurrectionists attempt to seize control over the local government. *'2494': the Madrigal Massacre occurs when Orbital Drop Shock Troopers fire upon an Insurrectionist rally, killing over three dozen protestors. General Verenski begins funneling weapons and low-class starships toward the Insurrectionist cause. *'2495': UNSC NAVCOM and UNICOM gain authority over several naval battalions and ground forces in the Colonial Military Administration. *'2496': Insurrectionists have succeeded in overthrowing the government using weapons supplied from CMA rebels, and the United Nations Space Command receive permission to engage them in full force. Operation: CHARLEMAGNE is initiated with the deployment of a large naval battle group and ORION Project operatives at Eridanus II. The rebels retreat into the system's asteroid belt and build up the resources for another assault in the future. *'2496': ORION operatives secure an NCO list of undercover Seccessionist Union members working in high-level offices with the Colonial Military Administration during Operation: VERITAS. *'2496': 78% of suspected members in the CMA are revealed to be aligned with the Seccessionist Union and among them is Kevin Verenski. The UNSC Defense Force absorbs the power and responsibilities of the Colonial Military Administration. *'2496': Verenski escapes incarceration and leaves to Madrigal with massive amounts of vessels and small arms. *'2498': Insurrectionists at Madrigal begin construction of the Rubble, a hidden asteroid colony that orbits Hesoid in the 23 Librae System. *'2498': the Office of Naval Intelligence adopts the ORION Project into Beta-5 Division. The ORION operatives will be assigned more covert operations and serve as ONI's boogie monsters. General Verenski remains in contact with the ORION operatives loyal to the Insurrection, among them is Sonia Delgado. Category:Timeline